


Pretty Puppy

by wolfie_wonshik



Series: I Love My Five Monster Boyfriends [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Wonshik felt the breath leave his lips as Taekwoon pressed against him, filling him up with a shallow thrust. "Fuck," Wonshik gasped, eyes filling up with tears. "Fuck, Taekwoon, harder."Or, a fic where Wonshik has an appetite for more than pancakes during heat





	Pretty Puppy

     Wonshik woke up early, unsure as to what made him stir as the soft, early morning light drifted through his patio doors, the outside cold and cloudy as the rain gently padded at the windows. The bed he was in was empty, much to his dismay, signalling the beginning of an already exhausting week. 

      The wolf whined and rolled over, blinking at the alarm clock before him, the numbers all blurring together as he squinted, not yet ready to give in to the idea he would not be capable of going back to sleep without another's warm body, preferably Jaehwan's, pressed against his backside. A deep feeling gathered in his gut, warmth spreading across his stomach. 

      With a groan of exasperation, the werewolf swung his body off the side of the bed, landing on the soft, cut-pile carpet with a  _ thump _ , tangled in the blankets and worming his way to the door before he finally stood up, shifting and letting the thick wool rest on his shoulders as he stumbled down the stairs. 

_ “Chunky knit,”  _ Hakyeon had said on the younger's birthday, having handed him the blanket gift with a motherly smile.  _ “Like you.” _

     Wonshik neared the kitchen, noting his other boyfriend bent over the stove, shirtless, as he flipped a pancake into the air before catching it back down again. Taekwoon was wearing only pants, clearly having decided not to dress himself this early either, his body and hair still wet from the shower he had most likely taken before Wonshik had woken up. 

_     “Taekwoon,” _ Wonshik quietly whispered as he wrapped his arms around the elder's bare torso, setting the blanket down. He stopped fumbling, instead sighing and leaning into Wonshik’s warm touch with a smile. 

    “I didn't mean to wake you up,” Taekwoon apologized, shifting to turn around. Wonshik’s head pressed comfortably into his slender shoulder, and he felt himself letting out a deep noise as Taekwoon’s long fingers scratched at his scalp, barely able to form a coherent sentence. 

     “What time did you get home last night? Did you sleep much after you dropped off the medicine at the hospital?” Wonshik questioned quietly, hands placed firmly on the witch's ribs. He smiled at Wonshik’s sleepy voice, pushing the younger's dark hair back from his eyes that Taekwoon found to be  _ so utterly beautiful.  _

    “Shh, it's nine in the morning. My sweet thing, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

    Wonshik yawned, nuzzling into the expanse of Taekwoon’s neck

     “You didn't,  _ and _ you're making me breakfast.” Wonshik hummed, releasing him to grab a mug off of the shelf.

     Wonshik stood on his toes, shirt riding up against thick, muscular, thighs, as Wonshik grabbed  _ his  _ coffee mug. 

     After the wolf poured a tauntingly large glass of near boiling black coffee into the mug, he snatched up his blanket and hopped onto the couch, turning and watching his boyfriend as he turned off the stove and began to pile food on plates.

      It was the most mundane things he did that made Wonshik love his Taekwoon as much as he did. He loved all five of his boyfriend's equally, of course, and had a special and unique bond with each of them. However, his bond with Taekwoon was a gentle love. Not quiet and old like Taekwoon's with Hakyeon, but the gentle love of quiet newlyweds. 

      “You look beautiful,” He said abruptly, and Wonshik turned his head to smile softly at him, the smell of food wafting through the air as the elder placed the breakfast down on the low table in front of the couch, kissing his boyfriends head quickly. 

      Wonshik didn't know how adorable he looked, knees up high and crossed, blanket draped over his body as he blew on his coffee. Taekwoon softly reached out his hand, thumb caressing the corner of the Wolf's dark eyes. Wonshik looked up at him, smiling softly, his skin flushing. 

      “Eat,” Taekwoon stated, rolling his eyes and picking up his plate. Wonshik smiled a little wider, watching as the elder carefully cut and bit into his food.

        Wonshik crawled, blanket wrapped around his shoulders still, and laid atop Taekwoon, nuzzling his chest, warmth radiating off of him. He smiled as Taekwoon sat his food down, and patted his chest, a signal for Wonshik to scoot up, which he did with a happy little noise. 

      “Wonshik,” Taekwoon shivered. The wolf grunted, kissing at the small bruise at the side of his neck, most likely left by Jaehwan or Hongbin, who had been in a mood last night. 

      “Taekwoon,” he responded sweetly, the half asleep puppy nuzzling a little softer into his neck. He felt his arms wrapping around the Wolf's neck, hands in his hair.  

      “You should eat,” He whispered huskily in the other's ear, breath warm against his colder skin. Wonshik's body was always warm, heated in a way more than flustered. 

      “Can I eat you?” Wonshik's eyes shined, fluttering as he pressed his lips to Taekwoon's throat. He could feel the sensitive witch heating, a soft sigh leaving his parted lips the second the other's lips moved against him. 

      “Wonshik,” He sighed heartily again, feeling the other bite softly against the his pale skin. “You need to eat your breakfast.”

      “Hungry for something else,” He purred, the horndog kissing lower against Taekwoon's neck, tongue slipping against his skin. Taekwoon tasted sweet, much like the man himself, sugary like the syrup he had drenched his breakfast in. Wonshik was still tired, not yet having rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

        “Wonshik, move up so I can put the plates away,” Taekwoon chuckled and kissed the other's head. He didn't budge, lying limply against him, quietly feigning his sweet innocence. 

       Wonshik nuzzled against Taekwoon softly, whining into his body. 

      Taekwoon, ever the concerned figure, softly ran his hands through Wonshik's hair, tugging his head up to check his eyes. 

     “Baby, are you okay?”

      “ _ Baby,”  _ Wonshik spoke up whiningly, his hips slowly twitching against Taekwoon's thigh. 

       “Aha. Baby. Hakyeon isn't here right now, sweetheart.” Taekwoon's words caused another whine, and the witch hushed him, pressing his lips to the other's with a small smile. “Poor thing, let me sit up so you can sit on my lap.”

        Wonshik stared suspiciously as he hoisted himself up, as if Taekwoon would flee when he was allowed up. Taekwoon chuckled at the idea of Wonshik chasing him down like a dog, pushing down his shoulders and-

      “Woonieee,” Wonshik interrupted, wiggling as he sat back on his knees. Taekwoon found himself moving again, back against the couch, and his hands against Wonshik's thighs as he adjusted to where the wolf was on his lap. The Wolf's boxers were fucked up, wrinkled and twisted around his cock, which strained around the fabric. 

      “You're so pretty, baby,” Taekwoon hummed dizzily, hand extending to brush against his boyfriend's hair. The hand tightened in his hair, and a small moan fell from the other's kiss-hungry mouth, the blanket dropping from his shoulders onto the floor.

     “So beautiful, in fact, I might just have to keep you for myself, darling.”

       Wonshik grunted, hips briefly twitching, desperately touching against the elder as he licked a line down his puppy's neck. 

       “Taekwoon-”

       “Yes, sweet puppy?” Taekwoon teased the younger, squeezing his boyfriend's thigh with his hand, the other still resting in his short black locks. 

      “Fuck,” He whined, and Taekwoon's recalled when Wonshik had been the sweet, timid puppy who would bury his face in his arms. Not much had changed, in all honesty, except now he could take a cock. 

       “Taeky, can I ride your thighs?”

       An unusual request, nonetheless one Taekwoon didn't have a problem with. He loved his sensitive boy, tan and strong, reduced to a horny mess of a boy. 

       “Go ahead, baby,” Taekwoon purred sensually into the other's ear, causing a blush to embrace his face, pink and pretty in contrast to his skin. 

         “Oh, you messy thing,” He chuckled, pulling Wonshik into a rough kiss, wet soaking into the other's pants. Taekwoon's tongue pushed against the Wolf's, running against each other sensually in a way that made Wonshik moan, lips opening more to let the noise pass, Taekwoon's tongue finding a way to push further into his mouth. 

      “Taeky,” Wonshik gasped as Taekwoon loosened his belt, smiling smugly as he watched Shik’s Adam's Apple bob humorously along the extent of his throat. The elder licked a stripe down him, living in the way Wonshik moaned, throwing his head back to expose his neck for further attention to it. When Taekwoon's lips didn't immediately touch his, the other snapped up, rubbing his head against the witch's as he whined, wiggling his hips and gripping his shoulders to drive his point home. 

      “Fuck me like your breeding whore, Woonie,” He whimpered, nuzzling more as his boyfriend chuckled, dragging his tongue down his boyfriend's neck in a pleasant hum. 

       “ _ Someone's _ getting a little worked up, hm?” Taekwoon purred, softly nipping at the other, who in turn let out a soft squeak as his hips jutted up in a way that sent his cock soaring in pleasure.

      “ _ Shut up _ ,” he mumbled, teeth together as his forehead wrinkled.

      Taekwoon leaned against his neck, purring into the tender space. “Why don’t you make me, sweet puppy.” 

       Wonshik could have came on the spot if his boyfriend had continued to talk to him like he was a little thing. He wasn't disappointed for long at having to wait, however, Taekwoon bouncing his leg, emitting a small moan to spill from Wonshik’s lips as friction rubbed against him deliciously. He couldn't help himself, whining and pawing at Taekwoon. 

       The elder raised a brow, extending his arms to rest on the top of the couch smugly. Taekwoon raised his perfectly sharp brow, smiling with a cheek.

       “If the puppy wants something more, he should climb closer and pull down those boxers of his.”

      Wonshik scrambled, damn near falling on his ass in an attempt to step out of his underwear and crawl into Taekwoon's lap. Taekwoon chuckled at his pup, so cute and clumsy.

       “Slow down, pup, we have time for you to take.”

        Wonshik grumbled, slowing down just barely enough to get out of his boxers. Taekwoon opted to keep his pants on, purring at the idea of his big puppy overstimulating himself on his slacks. 

        “Woonie-”

        “Who am I?”

        Wonshik let out a soft whine, covering himself as he crawled into the other's lap, legs beside his, face in Taekwoon's neck. 

_ “Master,”  _ he whimpered out hoarsely. 

       Taekwoon hummed in satisfaction, hands resting on his boyfriend's hips. He nudged encouragingly, only getting a shy whine in response. Wonshik's master pushed his hips up to meet the other's sopping ass, his boyfriend letting out a small whimper as he felt the bulge touch against his ass.

         “I change my mind,” Wonshik huffed, hot air blowing against Taekwoon's ear.

        He stopped immediately, dropping his hips in confusion. Was he alright? Had he hurt him?

       “I want you to fuck me,” he moaned out, nudging his partner's hands onto his hips. Taekwoon huffed in relief, roughly manhandling his boyfriend as he groaned, head leaning forward to rest onto his shoulder.

        Taekwoon's fingers went to work at his pants, however, Wonshik beat him to it, fingers finding his waistband, pulling them down roughly, discarding the slacks at the side. Taekwoon grinned uncharacteristically as Wonshik timidly tugged at the boxers, unsure if he had permission to remove them.

        “Go on, pet,” Taekwoon hummed, hand moving upwards to ruffle his hair, “be my good boy.”

        Wonshik all but tore the boxers away, nearly ripping the fabric in turn. Desperate and needy, he couldn't help but let out a pitiful whine.

         “Calm down there, loverboy,” he hummed, chuckling as he ran his hands through Wonshik's hair, grinning as his boyfriend climbed onto his lap again, balancing above his cock. Slick ran down his thighs, Wonshik's thighs quivering in impatience.

       “Go ahead, handsome, drop those legs down. Atta boy,” he purred as Wonshik sank downward, tanned thighs flexing and relaxing as Taekwoon's cock pushed inside him, slick instantly coating the elder's cock from the omega's hole.

      “Taekwoon,” Wonshik whined, pressing his head into the other's shoulder and breathing harshly as he swiveled his hips. His cock throbbed against his stomach and as he released frevirlous moans, he felt Taekwoon pulse inside of him. Broken, but louder, “M-master-” the omega whimpered and trembled as he bounced quickly against Taekwoon, eyes big and sweet, lips puckering in invitation.

        Taekwoon felt a twist in his stomach seeing Wonshik like this, cute and filled and  _ perfect.  _ He wanted to ruin it. Destroy him until he was a sobbing, ruined mess all over the couch.

He gripped Wonshik's hips, stilling him before fucking into him roughly, the wolf's head throwing back like a rag doll as he let out broken, choked out moans. The witch wrapped his thin arm halfway around his unit, varying his pace as he reached his other hand out cautiously. Some part of him wondered if he would be pushed away for what he planned to do, left on the couch to feel ashamed, but the other was intrigued at the display. 

        Gently, he pressed his other hand against the other's bare neck, his palm gently holding his Adam's apple as his fingers squeezed lightly against his throat, not enough to hurt or do much. He released after five seconds, watching the wolf as he whined louder, sweat beading down his toned chest, breath heavy and face flushed. Taekwoon's eyes sparkled watching his pretty boy bounce on his cock, sparks flying against his insides. 

         A tear slid down Wonshik's cheek, his pink cock flushed against his stomach, softly bouncing against him as he fucked himself on Taekwoon's own dick. Slick was drying against Taekwoon's bare legs, uncomfortably sticking to him, a very small distraction from the sight before him.

        Wonshik was on fire, head thrown back as he sobbed in pleasure, Taekwoon’s body wrapped around him. His hands rested on Taekwoon's shoulders, keeping him balanced as his whore instincts prodded and threatened to take over his sanity.

      “Harder, Master, fuck your little breeding whore harder!” Sinful words spilt from his plush lips like the drool leaking from them, heavy pants and whimpers dragging out. The elder buffered for a moment, unsure of how much harder he could go pushing his hips up like he had been doing.

        In a swift moment, Taekwoon heaved Wonshik up, moving him to the ground, face-down into the floor. A whine hadn't even left his boyfriend's lips when Taekwoon began hammering into his slick hole, able to get a better view as it ran down his shaking legs. Taekwoon's fingers dug into his boyfriend's hips as he rabbit fucked him, cock coming nearly all the way out before quickly pushing back into the warm heat hole.

       “Fuck, you're such a pretty breeding whore, my pretty little fucking whore, so full of my cock,” Taekwoon choked into broken syllables, barely intelligible as his teeth locked into Wonshik's nape, dog fucking him like he hadn't cum in months. 

       Wonshik was whimpering loudly, hands gripping into fists as he cried out how good he felt, lips opening and closing in a daze as he nearly screamed in pure ecstacy, Taekwoon's cock hitting in all the right places. His cheek hurt from the floor, and the air danced across his warm skin.

        The younger felt his legs give out as he slid down, cheek remaining pressed against the cool floorboards. Taekwoon stuck to him like glue, holding him close as his hips snapped aggressively, Wonshik's body reacting to his every touch with shivers and obscene moans. 

      Taekwoon was grunting, his hand  _ finally  _ coming down to pump at his boyfriend, Wonshik’s eyes rolling back as cold fingers wrapped around his cock, his hips pushing hard back to Taekwoon, the feeling of their skin smacking together filling the living room. Wonshik felt tears in his eyes, feeling so  _ good _ and full. He moaned, wide eyes batting at his boyfriend as he bounced back and forth, slick and sweat rolling down his legs, his body aflame.

      “Am I pretty, mommy?” Wonshik felt his mouth blurt out, sucking on his lip in an attempt to silence his harsh whimpers. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, breath heavy as he jerked his hips into Taekwoon's fist, wet noises spinning from it. 

       “The prettiest,” Taekwoon gasped out, the feeling of Wonshik's hole clenching around him made his legs tremble, pushing him closer and closer to his release. A string of curses passed through Taekwoon's lips as Wonshik rode him harder, hips slamming down onto his cock, tears rolling down the younger's pretty tanned cheeks. “The most beautiful little thing, all flushed and breaking under my fingertips, my sweet wolf. My tender, fucked out baby.” Taekwoon moaned at his boyfriend, dirty praises leaving his beautifully puckered lips.

       “Mommy, mommy, mommy,” Wonshik whimpered harder as Taekwoon's fingers slipped between his lips, keeping him from hiding his moans. Spit and drool left his mouth, puddles between Taekwoon's fingers, leaking down onto his wrist.

        “There you go, my sweet little breeding toy. My yummy little baby, let me hear those pretty noises.”

        “I want Mommy to make me cum,” Wonshik babbled, bouncing more forcefully as Taekwoon kissed at Wonshik’s neck, running his tongue up his sharp collarbone. Taekwoon could also feel his cock throbbing inside of the wolf's hole, completely submerged in his warm heat. 

       “Want Mommy to cum in your pretty hole? Fill you up with cum like the little defenseless breeding whore you are?” Wonshik nodded his head at every word, lips covered in spit, hips jerking back and forth before trying to twitch into Taekwoon's pretty hand.

        “You come down here all needy and horny, dumb little thing, you come down here just needing some cock, is Mommy making you feel nice?” 

       Tears rolled down Wonshik's cheeks, overstimulated and on cloud nine with every beautifully crafted word Taekwoon spoke, curling around his insides like a polluted wildfire. Precum beaded at the head of his cock, rolling down onto Taekwoon's closed fist. Wonshik moaned louder, heart raced as the witch pumped him harder, rougher, than before. 

       “Mommy's going to cum, baby, cum in your pretty hole-”

       The wolf's vision was beginning to go foggy, the familiar feeling of being on the edge hitting him as Taekwoon hammered his prostate and roughly jerked his swelling cock. His knot was about to pop against Taekwoon's seamlessly perfect hands. Sweat ran down his thighs, his red cheeks warm and flushed .

_ “Breed you like my beautiful little play thing, fill you up with my puppies.” _

__ That's when Wonshik  _ completely _ lost it. His cock ached like never before, his ass sore as it slapped against thighs and cock, pleasure radiating against him, pulsing and threatening to burst. So he did what puppies did best. He begged, holding Taekwoon's shoulder with one hand, the other holding the wrist away from his mouth so he could speak.

       “Mommy, mommy, mommy, please let me cum, mommy, fill me up with your puppies again and again and again until I'm a whimpering mess of cum. Fill me up and let me cum like your dumb little puppy, please, mommy!” Wonshik chanted, eyes rolling back as Taekwoon moaned, yanking Wonshik against his chest allowing the younger to bite his shoulder.

       “Cum for me, little one, cum for your Mommy. Let Mommy fill up your little hole.” Taekwoon's breath was harsh, Wonshik's even worse as he felt the world pushing down onto him.

_ “Fuck, fuck!”  _ Wonshik sobbed, tears running down his cheeks as he came. He felt his body shake as cum splashed against his body, Taekwoon's fist slowing. Coils unraveled from his gut, leaving only a polluted wildfire that burned up his body, breath shaking and his body colliding with Taekwoon's as he clenched around the other's cock, falling onto him with a gasp.

        Taekwoon came inside of him with a throw of his hips, and Wonshik could feel himself moan, half exhausted and half in pleasure as Taekwoon pulled his face up from his chest, pressing their lips together. 

      Taekwoon somehow maneuvered them onto their couch once again, reaching over and reclining the couch, still not breaking their gentle, messy, kissing.

        Wonshik divulged in the kiss, spit and tongues tangling together in an array of sensations, the witch lovingly caressing up his back. Wonshik allowed the witch's cock to slip out of him, whining as cum leaked out of his hole, most likely dripping onto the couch.

    Wonshik's eyelids felt heavy, drooping lower as he fought to keep them open, the sun finally beginning to peak through the clouds and stream weakly into their home.

       “Woonie, I-” 

       “Shh. Cuddle with me, sweet baby.” Taekwoon threw the thin, cold, sheet over their naked, sloppy bodies. The couch stuck to their skin, but neither of them cared much as they laid together.

     Taekwoon pet Wonshik's thick mop of hair, pushing it out of his eyes, kissing his head as they both fell back into a light sleep, skin against skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so super sorry this took so long!!! And it's a little short. However, if you want more constant updates you should definately check out my lover's series (updates every Monday)! Their name is MonsterBoyf!


End file.
